While handling food during cooking there may be a risk of burn injury. With a conventional cooking utensil (e.g. tongs or a cooking fork), injury may occur to the hand due to oil splatter and exposure to radiant heat, or indeed direct flame. Although a conventional cooking glove may be worn, manual dexterity and sensibility of the hand may be compromised, rendering precise handling difficult.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practice.